Sauna Cavern
If you are looking for Deep Sauna Cavern click here. Sauna Cavern is a dungeon containing HM Rock Smash. It has a mix of different Pokémon types but becomes more unison the higher you go up in floors. The large range of types makes it challenging for lower leveled players to finish this dungeon. The dungeon changes scenery 3 times each with different Pokémon types introduced. However, the stages remain at first and second evolutions consistently. This dungeon has 23 floors and a boss. The Pokémon in this dungeon are mainly in the level range of 26-30. Dungeon Parts Scenery The scenery in this dungeon changes 3 times with the difficulty increasing slightly but the most noticeable changes are the types that hold the advantage. Low Floors The low floors that are in Sauna Cavern include mainly first stage evolutions and have a mixed types ranging from ice-types to fighting-types and others. This scenery set has a sandy-like ground with grey walls. There is water here which is common to uncommon. The weather that is here is light fog which is common. This lasts from the beginning to floor 5. Mid-Floors The Mid-Floors become darker and more rich in minerals. With this, the ground goes from being sandy in color to more dark and the fog becomes thicker. The water becomes more common and there is a special effect added to the water; when you step on it if you don't have Water Veil or are not a Fire-type, you will become burned. This lasts from floor 6 to floor 13. Lower-Upper Floors The Lower-Upper Floors change from the previous scenery set but keep the look, only changes the rate at which water is found to being nothing at all. The rooms also become smaller and the Pokémon in the next set of scenery are shown. This scenery set is also the only place that Sauna Secret Rooms are found in. This lasts from floor 14 and 15. Upper Floors The Upper Floors change drastically from the previous floors. The ground goes from being dark in color to sandy-like again and the walls turn lighter in color. The water now turns into lava and becomes much more common. The fog also becomes lighter to the point where its not around. This lasts from floors 16 to 23. Pokémon Low Floors Mid-Floors Lower-Upper Floors Upper Floors Items The items in this dungeon are like many items dungeons, since it is a random dungeon it has Heart Scales and Big Mushrooms, invisible on the walls and floor respectively. It also include the basics for exploring. The list is as follows; *Apple *Ether *Herbal Tea *Grimy Food *TM Solarbeam (Invisible-Ground) *Water Stone (In Water) *Fire Stone (In Lava) *Pecha Berry *Poke *Def Scarf *Pecha Scarf *Rawst Scarf Mystery Eggs *Torkoal *Slugma Secret Room This dungeon also offers a Secret Room, however the Secret Room only appears on floors 14 and 15 so little about it is known. This Secret Room gives 2 Deluxe Boxes. The items that are found in the boxes are as follows; *Lum Berry *TM Payback Dungeon Objective The objective of this dungeon is like many others, to go up the dungeon and beat the boss. This dungeon has the item HM Rock Smash that is needed to access more of the dungeons in PMU. Trivia *This is the only dungeon that a secret room only spawns for 2 floors. *This dungeon is the only one with 23 floors. *TM Solarbeam can be found here with only one other dungeon that offers it. Videos Category:Dungeons Category:Winden Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:HM Dungeon